Love You, Brother
by momon the fujoshi
Summary: Sasuke SEME XItachi UKE , slight MadaraXItachi. Disclaimer: NARUTO is not a yaoi manga/anime right? So, that isn't mine! NC 18 Warnings: AU, PWP porn without plot , Yaoi, Hardcore, Incest, Dirty talks, Uchihacest, Hardcore, Typos, OOC, BDSM.


Momo's present...

.

.

.

.

"**Love You, Brother"**

Sasuke(SEME)XItachi(UKE), slight MadaraXItachi.

Disclaimer: NARUTO is not a yaoi manga/anime right? So, that isn't mine!

NC 18+

Warnings: AU, PWP (porn without plot), Yaoi, Hardcore, Incest, Dirty talks, Uchihacest, Hardcore, Typos, OOC, BDSM.** I was warning you, guys. So don't blame me!**

"blabla.." talk.

'blabla..' mind.

["bla..?] voices from video.

Dimataku, dia adalah sosok sempurna...

Selalu melakukankan apapun dengan sempurna

Sosok yang diinginkan siapapun

Dialah kakakku, Itachi Uchiha...

**Sasuke 10th, Itachi 14th...**

"Tadaimaaa~"

Seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan kaus biru tua dan celana hitam selutut memasuki ruang tamu yang nampak sepi. Dia menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mencari tanda-tanda penghuni rumah besar itu. Sasuke, nama anak itu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia meraih secarik kertas yang ditempel dengan sebuah mainan magnet kecil dipintu lemari pendingin.

'Untuk Sasuke

Ibu dan ayah pergi kerumah paman sampai malam. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Itachi akan pulang sebelum kau datang.

Ibu'

"Haah.." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sepasang mata onyxnya menatap kearah jam dinding diatas pintu dapur.

"sudah jam satu siang" gumamnya pelan. "berarti 'niichan sudah datang!" serunya senang.

Sepasang kaki kecilnya berlari cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamar kakak lelakinya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pintu kamar sang kakak sedikit terbuka. Indra pendengarnya menangkap suara-suara aneh dari kamar itu. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekati kamar kakaknya. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin. Rasa penasaran memenuhi kepalanya.

"..ah.. he..hentikan! Ini sudah waktunya Sa..suke pulang..ah~"

"Lalu kenapa? Hm?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Itu suara kakaknya, dan... ada orang lain. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah suara milik...

"..tapi.. Madara?"

"Ssssttt... nikmati saja Itachi.."

Anak laki-laki berusia 10th itu membelalakkan kedua mata onyxnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sang Aniki, Itachi, berbaring terlentang diatas tempat tidur. Kemeja seragamnya tampak berantakan, ikat rambutnya tergeletak dibawah ranjang bersama dua buah tas jinjing berwarna abu-abu. Seorang laki-laki lain yang diyakini Sasuke sebagai sepupunya, Madara Uchiha. Remaja yang berusia 2th diatas kakanya itu kini sedang sibuk menciumi wajah Itachi, sesekali ia menjilat leher dari kakak kandung Sasuke itu.

Sasuke memang masih kecil, tapi dia tidak bodoh hingga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan kedua orang itu. Banyak teman-teman seusianya yang membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai sosok kakaknya saat ini. , Itachi terlihat sangat pasrah menerima segala perlakuan laki-laki diatasnya, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sangat menikmati, serta tubuh ramping yang sesekali menggeliat geli saat Madara menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitiv di tubuhnya. Bagi Sasuke saat itu, Itachi sangatlah cantik. Tapi hal itu juga yang membuat rasa iri didada Sasuke. Iri karena Madaralah yang telah membuat kakaknya terlihat cantik dan bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi itu. Sasuke ingin dirinyalah yang dapat membuat kakaknya seperti itu.

**Sasuke 18th, Itachi 22th...**

(Sasuke POV)

Delapan tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Aku tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun. Lagipula, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menceritakan hal pribadi orang lain –kau bisa mengatakannya sebagai aib- khususnya tentang anikiku sendiri.

Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak itu, baik ayah, ibu atau aniki sendiri. Mungkin orang tuaku tidak tau menahu tentang hubungan aniki dengan Madara –sepupuku- mengingat ayah adalah orang yang berpendirian keras dan sangat tegas terhadap keluarganya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada aniki kalau ayah tahu kelakuannya selama ini. Memang, hubungan sejenis sudah tidak tabu lagi di Konoha, bahkan menurut survei baru-baru ini 70% laki-laki di Konoha adalah biseks, sedang 15% gay murni, dan 15% sisanya straight/normal. Aku sendiri termasuk golongan 70%, mungkin kakaku juga begitu. Keluargaku tidak ada yang keberatan dengan orientasi seksualku. Yah, mereka tahu aku adalah seorang biseks, aku pernah mengenalkan kekasih laki-lakiku pada mereka waktu aku baru menginjak bangku SMA, dan kedua orang tuaku tidak mempermasalahkannya, malah ibuku sangat menyayangkan saat tahu kalau aku putus dari Neji –nama kekasihku- karena dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studynya disebuah sekolah asrama di Suna. Tentu saja aku memutuskan hubungan kami, lagipula apa gunanya seorang kekasih kalau dia tidak ada didekatku?

(End Sasuke POV)

"Halo Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu" tegur seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang.

Sasuke menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia menatap laki-laki yang sedang berdiri disampingnya sejenak, lalu kembali membuka bukunya. Tak berniat menyambut tamu yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang memang tidak dikunci.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan disini, Madara?" tanyanya datar, tak sedikitpun ia melirik sepupunya itu. Sasuke juga tak pernah bersikap sok sopan pada laki-laki ini.

"Hm... dingin seperti biasa, kau benar-benar anak paman fugaku." Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "aku kesini ingin bertemu kakakmu, aku dengar dia tidak kekampus hari ini"

Degg!

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Otaknya memutar kejadian 8th yang lalu saat ia melihat Madara sedang bercumbu dengan Itachi. Inilah alasan kenapa Sasuke sangat membenci Madara. Sasuke selalu merasa kalau sepupunya itu –telah- akan merebut kakaknya suatu saat nanti. Hell no! Itachi was mine!

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya disofa single berbahan kulit mahal. Ia berdiri tepat dihadapan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi 3 cm darinya. Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras, tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyadari perubahan Sasuke ini, Madara menyeringai kecil. Ia tahu kalau adik dari Itachi ini membencinya, tapi yang tidak diketahuinya adalah alasan mengapa Sasuke sangat membenci dirinya.

"Mau apa kau bertemu dengan aniki?" tanyanya ketus.

Madara mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya dibawah bibir sambil bergumam, berpose seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu? Menjadi seorang mahasiswa itu sangat menyebalkan, benar-benar menyita waktu"

Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, berpikir. Dia tidak mungkin terang-terangan menyatakan kalau ia cemburu pada sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan ini. Wajar kalau Sasuke mengatakannya saat ia masih berusia 6th, tapi sekarang dia sudah berusia 18th! Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau sepupunya akan menertawakannya habis-habisan.

"Madara?"

Kedua laki-laki itu mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah sosok lain yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu. Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat kebelakang itu segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Madara.

"Tumben kau kemari" ujar Itachi, pemuda berusia 22th itu lalu menatap ototounya, "Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak panggilkan aku kalau Madara datang?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku..." belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Madara menginterupsinya.

"Sudahlah Itachi, tadi kami sedang ngobrol sebentar" ujarnya seraya merangkul pundak Itachi, dari sudut matanya Madar bisa melihat reaksi Sasuke "daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke cafe yang biasa, kita bisa mengobrol banyak disana"

Itachi berpikir sejenak, dan diapun segera mengiyakan ajakan Madara.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu, kau tunggulah diluar!" seru Itachi sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan adik dan sepupunya.

"Nah, Sasuke. Aku pergi dulu"

Sasuke menggerutu kesal. Selalu seperti ini, Itachi selalu menduakan dirinya bila ada Madara!

"Menyebal_" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai kayu dibawahnya, sepertinya dia menginjak sesuatu.

Sasuke mengangkat kaki kanannya. Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang seukuran jari telunjuk orang dewasa tampak tergeletak diatas lantai. Dengan dahi berkerut Sasukepun mengambil benda berwarna putih-merah itu. Benda yang ternyata sebuah flashdisc itu terdapat 2 huruf yang sepertinya merupakan inisial sang pemilik.

"M.U" Sasuke membacanya, "jelas bukan punyaku. Kalau inisial nama aniki pastinya I.U, kalau ayah F.U, ibu tidak mungkin punya benda seperti ini, diakan gaptek. Hm... kalau punya orang menyebalkan itu berarti... M..."

Bibir Sasuke membentuk seringaian lebar. Sebuah ide 'menarik' melintas diotak jeniusnya.

"_Revenge always sweet_~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan anikinya sudah pergi, Sasuke melesat memasuki ruang paling teraman baginya, dimana lagi kalau bukan didalam kamarnya.

Ruangan bercat biru tua dan putih itu akan menjadi saksi bisu dimana Sasuke akan membongkar rahasia musuh terbesarnya, Madara Uchiha. Salah sendiri kenapa dia sampai seceroboh itu hingga menjatuhkan flashdisc miliknya didepan Sasuke. Seperti kata orang, kejahatan bisa muncul bila ada kesempatan dan peluang yang terbuka. Seperti saat ini.

Sasuke menyambungkan flashdisc milik Madara dengan laptopnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik untuk scan virus, pemuda berusia 18th itu langsung membuka folder Removable Disk (G:). Tangan kanannya bergerak luwes bersama mouse berwarna hitam yang terhubung dengan laptop Apple miliknya.

Tugas-tugas kuliah... Bukan.

Materi pembelajaran... Bukan!

Video ulang tahun... Bukan!

10 best Rockstar's videos...

'aku tidak butuh ini!' batin Sasuke kesal.

Ayolah, pasti ada_ AHA!

Sex Party Video...

Entah karena judul video yang terlalu 'mengundang' atau memang otak Sasuke yang mesum?

Dengan seringai yang makin lebar, dia segera meng'klik' judul video itu. Mungkin saja Madara menyimpan beberapa aibnya disini. Pikir Sasuke senang.

Video mulai berputar. Selama 30 detik pertama Sasuke bisa melihat ada beberapa orang sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya temaram, beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang membawa gelas cocktail dan vodka. Tiba-tiba lampu utama dinyalakan. Sasuke bisa mengenali orang-orang itu. Mereka adalah teman-teman Itachi dan Madara. Ada pein, Hidan, Kisame, dan tentunya, Madara. Berarti yang memegang kamera bukan dia (Madara), batin Sasuke.

["Hei Madara, kau benar-benar mengundang dia?] tanya Hidan.

Madara meletakkan gelas vodka diatas meja kaca berbentuk bundar. ["tentu saja! Kalian kira aku pembohong?"]

Suara tawa membahana di dalam ruangan itu, samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar suara dentuman musik. Sepertinya mereka sedang berada diruang VIP didalam diskotik, karena suara bising diluar 'teredam' diruangan itu. Sasuke pernah sekali pergi ke tempat seperti itu bersama teman-temannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu masuk kedalam ruangan itu terbuka, ia bisa melihat sekilas area lantai dansa yang dipenuhi orang-orang.

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke sukses melebar dengan sempurna. Dia amat sangat mengenali sosok yang baru memasuki ruangan VIP itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan_

["Akhirnya kau datang juga Itachi!"] seru Hidan semangat.

Kelima orang –termasuk pemegang kamera- menyambut gembira kedatangan anak emas keluarga Uchiha itu. Itachi juga tampak senang mendapat sambutan dari teman-temannya.

Didalam video itu, Itachi mengenakan blus rajutan berwarna biru muda dengan bagian leher yang sepertinya memang dirancang agak lebar hingga memperlihatkan sebelah pundak mulus Itachi, ia juga mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam ketat, rambut hitamnya tetap diikat seperti biasa.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke meneguk ludah, penampilan Itachi dalam video ini benar-benar 'menggelitik' libidonya. Bila digambarkan dalam satu kata... SEKSI!

Namun kekaguman seorang Sasuke lenyap saat sosok sang aniki duduk dengan santai diatas pangkuan Madara, kedua lengannya menggelayut manja dileher Madara. Seakan-akan keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama menjalin cinta.

Betapa Sasuke sangat membenci Madara...

["Maaf, membuatmu menunggu"] ujar Itachi lembut.

["Hey Itachi, yang menunggumu itu bukan hanya Madara!"] seru Pein sambil memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Suara tawa kembali membahana.

Kisame, laki-laki berambut biru dengan perawakan mirip hiu (A/N: disini Kisame momo buat lebih 'terkesan' seperti manusia daripada ikan) itu berjalan mendekati Itachi, ia mengangkat dagu Itachi dengan jari tengahnya, kemudian mengecup bibir Itachi lembut.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dikejutkan dengan fakta akan sang kakak tercinta. Apalagi dengan sikap Itachi yang terlihat menikmati perlakuan temannya itu.

Para pemuda lain diruangan itu –termasuk Madara- malah menyoraki aksi pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dihadapan mereka saat ini.

Pein menyingkirkan botol-botol minuman keras diatas meja bundar, ia lalu menyeret meja yang terbuat dari kaca itu ketengah ruangan. Kisame yang belum berhenti mencumbu Itachi lalu membaringkan tubuh ramping Itachi diatas meja bundar. Dan pesta _sex fivesome_ dengan Itachi sebagai bintang utamanya itupun dimulai...

Dan detik-detik berikutnya Sasuke hanya dapat menelan ludah berkali-kali. Entah mengapa udara dikamarnya terasa memanas, sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Tangan kanannya yang berada diatas mouse mulai terasa basah. Celana jeans yang dikenakannya juga makin terasa sempit.

Tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dipikirannya kalau kakak semata wayang yang selama ini selalu menjadi panutan dan dianggapnya sempurna ternyata sangat jauh dari pikirannya. Itachi Uchiha yang menjadi 'Bintang' divideo ini terlihat tak lebih dari seorang pelacur murahan yang memuja kepuasan sexual. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau kedua orang tuanya mengetahui kelakuan anak sulung kesayangannya selama ini.

Video berdurasi 58 menit itu diakhiri dengan adegan _'cum shot'_ dengan menzoom wajah Itachi yang belepotan cairan putih kental yang diketahuinya sebagai sperma itu.

Sasuke mematikan notebooknya, tangannya masih sedikit bergetar. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan 'masalah' kecilnya.

**Seminggu Kemudian...**

Hari ini Sasuke sangat senang. Rasa senang yang sama seperti saat _Neil Armstrong_ menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya dibulan, atau seperti saat _Alexander The Great_ menaklukkan kerajaan Romawi dan Persia. Alasan kenapa dia sangat senang adalah karena hari ini Madara Uchiha, sepupu yang juga rival sekaligus musuh besarnya, sudah pergi ke Amerika untuk menggantikan ayahnya meneruskan salah satu perusahaan Uchiha yang berada disana. Itu artinya orang itu akan berada ditempat yang jaraknya ratusan kilometer dari Jepang, yang juga berarti Madara tidak akan bisa mendekati sang kakak yang notabene masih menjalani program S2nya di Konoha.

Dua hari yang lalu adalah terakhir kalinya Sasuke melihat Madara menginjakkan kaki dikediamannya. Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana wajah Madara saat ia bertanya pada Itachi kalau ia kehilangan flashdisc miliknya, benar-benar menggelikan! Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat sang sepupu menanyainya. Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak kegirangan disaat Madara kebingungan mencari benda yang menyimpan sebagian aibnya itu. Ah tidak, tapi aib dari sang kakak sendiri, Itachi Uchiha...

"Haah..."

Sampai sekarang Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan kelakuan sang kakak yang sengaja direkam dalam video itu. Dan sejak itu pula... Sasuke tidak bisa melihat sosok Itachi sebagai 'kakak' secara normal lagi.

'Kami ini bersaudara, dan dia itu adalah kakak laki-lakiku! Ditambah, kami ini dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang. Apa jadinya kalau orang-orang tahu kalau seorang Sasuke menyukai kakaknya sendiri?'

Begitulah kira-kira hal yang dipikirkan Sasuke, iapun mulai sedikit menghindari sang kakak. Dan sepertinya Itachi juga menyadari sikap aneh Sasuke yang menjauhinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke..." sapa Itachi saat melihat adik semata wayangnya baru tiba dari sekolah.

"Hn..." hanya gumaman tak jelas itulah yang digunakan Sasuke untuk membalas salam dari sang kakak.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke memang tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain dan selalu bersikap dingin, tapi hal itu tidak pernah dilakukannya dihadapan Itachi. Karena itulah Itachi selalu menganggap kalau Sasuke adalah 'adik kecilnya' seperti dulu, meskipun secara fisik Sasuke telah tumbuh lebih cepat dari pada Itachi sendiri. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang suka menggeluti bertumpuk-tumpuk buku, Sasuke lebih sering melakukan pekerjaan yang secara tidak langsung dapat membentuk tubuhnya, seperti basket, Aikido, karate dan beberapa jenis olahraga lainnya. Karena itu tidak jarang orang mengira kalau Sasuke adalah anak sulung pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto, sedang Itachi adalah si bungsu. Tapi dalam masalah pemikiran tentunya Itachi lebih dewasa dari pada Sasuke yang kadang masih suka serampangan.

"Ibu kemana?" pertanyaan Sasuke menginterupsi lamunan Itachi.

"Ah.. iya, Ibu pergi bersama bibi Karura ke Suna. Kalau ayah dia baru akan pulang besok sore" jelas Itachi.

Sasuke menegak air mineral botolan yang baru diambilnya dari lemari pendingin.

Merasa dahaganya telah terpenuhi, Sasuke segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Itachi memanggilnya.

"Sasuke! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu..."

Sasuke menutup mata sejenak, berpikir.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Datang saja ke kamarku saat makan malam" ucapnya singkat.

Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul 18.30 waktu setempat...**

Dengan hanya mengenakan T-shirt putih polos dan celana katun berwarna kelabu pekat, pemuda bertubuh atletis itu merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk berukuran Queen Size berlapis seprai biru pucat.

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah meja belajarnya dimana ia menyimpan flashdisc milik Madara disana.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia ingin melihat video itu lagi, tapi sebentar lagi Itachi akan datang ke kamarnya.

"Merepotkan..." sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu menggunakan video itu sebagai media untuk memuaskan hasrat terpendamnya. Padahal biasanya Sasuke cukup mencari 'pelampiasan' diluar. Tapi...

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Sasuke, kau didalam?"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka kenop pintu perlahan.

Sasuke memandang sosok kakaknya sejenak sebelum menyingkir dari depan pintu agar sang kakak dapat masuk ke dalam kamar.

'Tunggu sebentar!'

..didalam kamar...

..berdua...

'Sial!'

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya ragu. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke menguncinya.

Itachi duduk ditepi ranjang milik sang adik. Ia tersenyum melihat keadaan kamar yang tergolong rapi itu.

"Sudah lama ya aku tidak masuk ke kamarmu" ujar Itachi basa-basi.

"Hn... kau ingin bicara apa?" balas Sasuke ketus.

Itachi tersenyum miris, entah kenapa ia merasa jarak antara mereka semakin melebar. Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke, meskipun perlakuan ayah mereka sedikit berbeda dan lebih meng-anak emaskan Itachi. Meski Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluhkannya tapi Itachi selalu mencoba mengerti perasaan adiknya.

"Sasuke, apa... kau punya masalah akhir-akhir ini?"

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk diatas kursi kayu didepan meja belajarnya. Tak berniat menatap Itachi.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" ia balik bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa... hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kalau kau seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.."

**JLEB!**

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke melebar.

'Ini berbahaya! Itachi terlalu peka!' Sasuke berteriak dalam hati.

"Ti..tidak ada. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja" ia mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Itachi menghela nafas kecewa. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih –pura-pura- menatap jendela kamarnya.

Sasuke tercekat menyadari sosok sang kakak yang mendekatinya.

Itachi berhenti tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Madara sudah pergi ke Amerika... dan sekarang kau bersikap sedingin ini padaku.." keluhnya. Itachi tidak menyadari perubahan diwajah Sasuke.

Pemuda 18th itu kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Itachi. Kakaknya yang selalu dianggap sempurna itu terlihat 'kecil' dimata Sasuke.

Dahi Itachi berkerut bingung melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Hoo... bagaimana kalau kau panggil Kisame, Pain, atau Hidan saja. Mungkin mereka bisa menemanimu sekaligus memuaskan nafsu binalmu" suara baritone itu berkata sarkastis.

Dengan tubuh bergetar dan bibir yang terasa kelu Itachi menatap wajah Sasuke yang berjarak kurang dari setengah meter darinya.

"A..apa maksud perkataanmu Sasuke?" suara Itachi terdengar parau.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Sebelah tangannya membuka laci kecil dibawah meja belajarnya, setelah mendapatkannya ia memperlihatkan benda itu pada Itachi.

"Itu... flashdisc milik Madarakan? Kenapa_"

"'Kekasihmu' itu telah ceroboh menjatuhkannya dihadapanku. Huh, sepertinya kau tidak tahu kalau dia menyimpan video pesta kalian disini"

Kedua mata onyx Itachi terbelalak lebar. Ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya kedua kakiknya terhenti saat menabrak sisi ranjang.

"Sasuke... i..itu bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan! Itu hanyalah ma..masa lalu yang ingin kakak lupakan, jad_"

"Masa lalu yang ingin kau lupakan?" Sasuke mengulang kalimat Itachi, "tapi yang kulihat kakak terlihat amat menikmatinya... apalagi saat mereka memasuki tubuhmu, iyakan?"

Itachi menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, matanya terpejam. "Kumohon hentikan!"

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kakaknya.

Itachi membuka kelopak matanya, manatap intens sosok Sasuke yang memasang pandangan mengejek padanya.

"Apa maumu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Suaranya mendesis menahan rasa marah, kesal, dan malu yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sasuke memasukkan flashdisc milik Madara kedalam sakunya. Kedua tangannya lalu beralih menangkup wajah oval Itachi.

"Puaskan aku seperti kau memuaskan mereka... maka aku tidak akan menunjukkan video ini pada ayah dan ibu..."

PLAK!

Sasuke menyentuh pipi kanannya yang memerah hasil dari tamparan Itachi.

"Aku akui kalau aku memang rendah! Terserah kalau kau ingin mengataiku brengsek atau pelacur sekalipun! Tapi aku tidak sehina itu hingga berniat melakukan Incest denganmu!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Apa bedanya? Apa karena tidak ada Madara disini?"

Itachi menggeram pelan. Kedua matanya menatap nyalang kepada sosok adiknya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Madara..."

Sasuke tidak suka nama itu disebut...

BRUKK!

Didorongnya tubuh Itachi hingga jatuh terlentang diatas ranjang. Dengan sigap Sasuke segera mengunci pergerakan Itachi dengan mencekal masing-masing pergelangan tangan kakaknya itu diatas kepala.

Itachi berusaha memberontak sekuat mungkin, namun apa daya kekuatan Sasuke jauh melebihinya.

"Kau kira selama ini aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian?"

Suara dingin nan tajam menghentikan pergerakan Itachi. Ia menatap mata Sasuke yang sekarang berjarak tidak lebih dari 10 centi.

'Bukankah seharusnya kami memiliki mata yang sama? Tapi kenapa mata onyx Sasuke terasa lebih kelam... terasa begitu... menakutkan...'

"Mungkin kau bisa membodohi semua orang, tapi tidak denganku Itachi... Jadi, sebaiknya kau nikmati saja malam ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sass... suke.. "

Satu persatu pakaian yang membalut tubuh Itachi berjatuhan diatas lantai. Dengan cahaya yang cukup terang tubuh polos itu kini dapat dilihat oleh siapapun yang memasuki kamar.

Sasuke melempar T-shirt putihnya kesembarang arah, ia sengaja tidak melepas celana panjangnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri diatas kedua lututnya dihadapan Itachi. Sepasang onyx kelamnya menulusuri setiap jengkal tubuh yang dibalut kulit putih mulus, rambut hitam sebahu kini tergerai bebas disekitar wajah yang memerah malu.

Hanya dengan tatapan itu, Itachi sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh kendali atas tubuhnya. Setiap syaraf yang tersebar ditubuhnya mulai mengingat sensasi ini. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang, memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya, membuat hawa panas menyerang. Melehkan dinding benteng yang dengan susah payah dibangunnya.

Sebelumnya hanya Madara saja yang mengetahui obsesi terpendam Itachi ini, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali ia dengan mudah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Madara. Melihat orang lain yang menatap lapar padanya hanya akan membuat tubuhnya semakin terangsang. Kelemahan Itachi ini dimanfaatkan Madara untuk kesenangan pribadinya. Ia dengan berani mengajak beberapa temannya untuk melakukan sex party dengan Itachi. Setelah dirayu sedemikian rupa, kakak kandung Sasuke itupun mengiyakan ajakan Madara. Dan sejak itu, Itachi menjadi layaknya hewan dengan nafsu seks yang tak pernah terpuaskan. Bersama sepupunya Itachi mengisi hari-harinya dengan petualangan seks. Hingga akhirnya ia mulai menyadari kalau sudah saatnya kegilaan masa mudanya dihentikan, ia baru menginjak bangku perkuliahan saat itu. Madarapun mendukung keputusan Itachi, bersamaan dengan itu Madara dijodohkan dengan salah seorang anak gadis dari seorang relasi ayahnya. Semuanya berhenti. Madara masih berhubungan baik dengan Itachi layaknya seorang sahabat. Namun Itachi tak memungkiri kalau ia memiliki sedikit 'rasa' pada Madara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Itachi?" suara baritone itu berbisik tepat didekat telinganya.

"Ku..kumohon.. hentikan ini semua Sasuke.."

Ucapan Itachi itu sukses membuat kedua alis Sasuke bertaut tak suka. Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah kakaknya dengan jelas.

"Kenapa? Karena aku bukan Madara?" desisnya.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menahan desahan akibat pegesekan puting susunya dengan dada Sasuke.

"..bukan i..tu masalahnya.. hahh... aku hanya tidak ingin mengulang masa lalu buruk itu.." ujarnya pelan, berharap Sasuke segera menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

Namun bukannya menyingkir, pemuda itu malah memeluk tubuh Itachi. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jenjang Itachi, menghirup perlahan aroma tubuhnya.

"kau bisa dengan mudah bercinta dengan orang lain, kenapa tidak denganku? Adikmu sendiri... apaka kau membenciku... kakak?"

Hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

".. sebentar lagi ayah akn menyerahimu perusahaan keluarga kita" Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya seraya terus melancarkan kecupan-kecupan lembut didaerah leher Itachi, "... kita akan sulit bertemu, apakah aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatanmu? Apakah aku yang sedarah denganmu ini tidak boleh 'mencicipi' sedikit rasa cinta darimu? Apakah kau tidak pernah menyayangi adik semata wayangmu ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja kedua lengan Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sontak hal ini membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, namun pada akhirnya segaris senyuman kemenangan terukir diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu aku sangat menyayangimu Sasuke... kau tidak pernah tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat melihatmu untuk yang pertama kalinya!"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangan Itachi dimasing-masing pipinya. Meski sedikit memiliki 'tujuan' lain, tapi Sasuke sangat senang dengan respon Itachi barusan. Ia bisa melihat genangan cairan bening dipelupuk mata Itachi.

"Terima kasih kak... aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" Sasuke mengecup kedua punggung tangan Itachi yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari sang kakak.

Itachi mendorong kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kedua lidah mereka saling bertautan, melilit, dan berbagi saliva. Kedua tangan Sasuke sibuk memilin-milin puting susu Itachi yang sudah mengeras. Berkali-kali mendapat stimulus seperti itu membuat Itachi semakin terangsang, ia membusungkan dadanya, meminta lebih.

"Akh! Sassuke..."

Pemuda berambut midnight blue itu bergerak turun ke dada Itachi, menggantikan tugas tangan-tangannya. Dihisapnya benda mungil itu kuat-kuat bergantian, sesekali ia menggigit kecil. Desahan Itachi menjadi penyemangat untuknya. Sasuke semakin beringas 'menyantap'nya.

"Ouuuch...Sasu..ja..ah..jangan berhenti..akh.. uh.."

Merasakan 'benda' dibalik celananya semakin membesar, Sasuke segera menanggalkan celana panjangnya. Indra pengelihatannya menangkap ekspresi tak sabar yang terlukis diwajah Itachi. Pemuda 22th itu menjilati bibirnya seraya melempar tatapan menantang pada Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada 'benda' besar yang berada didalam genggaman sebelah tangan Sasuke.

"Kau suka?" suara yang terdengar agak parau itu membuyarkan keterkejutan Itachi, "kau mau mencicipinya kak?"

Itachi mengangguk antusias.

Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang, kakinya terbuka lebar, memberi ruang bagi Itachi yang ingin memanjakan kejantanannya.

Itachi berbaring tengkurap dengan kepala berada tepat diselangkangan adik laki-lakinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kejantanan milik Sasuke, ia memandang takjub pada benda ditangannya itu, ekspresi wajahnya lebih mirip seperti balita yang mendapat mainan baru. Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat batang kokoh yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Aaah... Itachi..."

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala Itachi, meremas helaian rambut hitamnya. Kedua mata onyxnya tak henti memandang kehebatan sang kakak yang sedang memanja kejantanannya.

Itachi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bersiap memasukkan penis Sasuke kedalam mulutnya.

"Ehmm..mm..mhmm..."

"Ssshhh..ah... kau hebat.. Itachi..."

Mendengar kalimat pujian dari Sasuke membuatnya semakin bersemangat mengulum kejantanan hangat didalam mulutnya. Kepalanya naik-turun diikuti gerakan lidah pada otot-otot keras yang membungkus benda yang panjangnya lebih dari 20 cm itu. Sesekali Itachi sengaja mendiamkannya didalam mulut hingga ujungnya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan.

"Itachi.. ah.. cukup!"

Sasuke menjambak rambut Itachi hingga penisnya terlepas dari dalam gua hangat penuh kenimatan itu.

Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Itachi segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sasuke, mulutnya terbuka bersiap menanti ciuman panas dari Sasuke.

Bibir keduanya kembali berperang saling pagut diantara desahan dan hawa yang semakin memanas.

Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh kakaknya hingga Itachi kembali berbaring diatas ranjang. Pemuda berambut panjang itu memandang sosok Sasuke yang turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Dahinya berkernyit bingung.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya, terdengar nada tak sabar dalam suara itu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju peraduan dimana sang kakak tersayang menantinya.

"I..itu..." pandangan Itachi tertuju pada 'sesuatu' ditangan Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka bungkus plastik yang menyegel benda asing yang baru diambilnya. Benda berdiameter 2 cm dan panjang sekitar 18 cm itu memiliki tonjolan-tonjolan kecil disetiap sisinya, berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah, dan memiliki remote control mini yang disambung dengan kabel tipis yang cukup panjang. Vibrator berbentuk penis laki-laki itu disodorkan Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Aku mendapatkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku ingin kau mencobanya..." Sasuke meletakkan ujung vibrator tepat didepan bibir Itachi. Tanpa perintah dua kali, Itachi mengulum benda itu. Ia sempat sedikit kewalahan meski benda ini tidak lebih besar dari kejantanan Sasuke.

Sambil terus memegangi vibrator yang sedang dikulum Itachi, sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas bergerak menuju kejantanan Itachi yang sudah berdiri tegak. Ibu jari Sasuke menggosok ujung kejantanan yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum. Hal itu sukses membuat Itachi melepaskan kulumannya dan melenguh tak teratur.

"Uuuh~ Sasu! Ahh... aku sudah tidak tahan"

Nampaknya Itachi sudah kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya. Benteng yang dibangunnya perlahan hancur lebur ditangan adik kandungnya sendiri. Itachi tak kuasa menahan gejolak kenikmatan yang saat ini membombardir tubuhnya. Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Itachi saat ini hanyalah mendapatkan puncak kepuasan dari Sasuke...

"Aaakh... uh.. uh.. mhmmm...Sasu~ke.. akh..hah.. ah"

Ketiga jari Sasuke terus menjelajah liang kenikmatan Itachi. Dengan posisi tubuh sang kakak yang berbaring tengkurap membuat ia lebih leluasa.

Dibukanya lebar-lebar kedua kaki Itachi hingga lubang rektum berwarna merah jambu dengan kerutan disekelilingnya terlihat jelas. Sasuke merunduk, ketiga jarinya melebarkan lubang rektum yang mulai terasa lebih elastis. Dijilatnya cairan yang membasahi dinding rektum Itachi.

Slurrpp... slurrrppp...

Ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang hangat itu.

"Ouuuuchhh~~"

Kepala Itachi terangkat ke udara. Permainan lidah Sasuke benar-benar membuat tubuhnya kehilangan kendali. Selain kenikmatan ini, saraf-saraf Itachi seakan sudah melumpuhkan diri dari hal lain.

Sasuke meraih vibrator yang tergeletak didekatnya. Perlahan dimasukkannya vibrator yang sebelumnya sudah dibasahi dengan saliva Itachi ke dalam lubang rektumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit salah satu jenis _sex toy_ itu memasuki tubuh Itachi.

"Akh! Sasuke... pelan-pelan... ah –AAAAAHHHHH!"

Putra sulung Fugaku-Mikoto itu tak dapat menahan jerit kenikmatan saat tubuhnya dipaksa untuk membuka lebih lebar.

"Kau menyukai 'hadiah' dariku ini... hmm.. Itachi?" Sasuke membenamkan _sex toy_ seharga 700 yen itu kedalam tubuh kakaknya.

Hanya desahan serta kalimat-kalimat tak koheren yang keluar dari bibir Itachi. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati tatapan ganas Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya. Itachi menjilat bibir bawahnya. Harus diakuinya, sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang dianugrahi wajah tampan dan tubuh bak patung dewa-dewa Yunani. Seandainya mereka bukan saudara kandung, Itachi pasti sudah lama mengincarnya.

Itachi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, menampilkan mulut rektumnya yang sedikit terbuka akibat sebuah vibrator yang ditanam Sasuke didalamnya. Kedua mata Itachi tak lepas dari tangan Sasuke yang sedang memainkan kejantanannya yang memang berukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari milik Itachi.

Menyadari tatapan sang kakak, Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Nakal sekali Itachi... menatap penis adikmu sendiri dengan pandangan binal seperti itu.."

Bukannya merasa malu, Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggantikan pekerjaan Sasuke. Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... tubuhku sudah terlalu lama tidak dipuaskan..Sasuke.." bisik Itachi seraya menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga Sasuke.

"Begitukah?"

Tanpa disadari Itachi, Sasuke mengatur getaran vibrator pada level maksimal.

"Uuaaaaagghhhhhhhh!"

Kepala Itachi terlempar kebelakang. Dadanya membusung menyodorkan sepasang puting susu kemerahan yang agak membengkak. Tubuh Itachi bergetar tak terkontrol. Kulit putihnya merona merah.

Cantik. Itulah kata pertama yang terbesit diotak Sasuke saat melihat sosok kakaknya yang saat ini sedang mengerang kenikmatan dibawah pengaruh sebuah mainan. Sosok Itachi sekarang lebih cantik dibanding saat ia melihatnya bersama Madara waktu kecil.

"Aaagghh... Sasu~ke.. ah.. uuu~h... le-lepaskan.. akh.. ini, 'suke.."

Sasuke membawa tubuh ramping itu dalam pelukannya, ia meletakkan kepala Itachi agar bersandar dihernya.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Hmm..." pemuda itu menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah sang kakak.

"A..aku.. tidak.. ta-tahan.. AGHHHH!" tubuh Itachi menggeliat saat ujung vibrator mengenai prostatnya. Sasuke memang benar-benar pintar memilih vibrator ini. Permukaannya yang memiliki banyak tonjolan kecil dapat membuat sensasi tak terbayangkan. Tapi Itachi tidak akan terpuaskan hanya dengan ini.

Sasuke kembali meraup bibir kakaknya dalam ciuman panas. Itachi berpegangan pada kedua pundak Sasuke, getaran kenikmatan dari vibrator yang mendera sudah membuatnya tak kuasa menegakkan tubuhnya.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke mematikan getar vibrator yang masih berada dalam tubuh Itachi.

Dibaringkannya tubuh sang kakak diatas ranjang. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar. Sasukepun mulai menarik vibrator itu keluar. Ia menghentikannya sejenak saat mendengar kakaknya mendesis kesakitan, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin melukai Itachi.

Setelah seluruh vibrator itu sudah keluar, Sasuke segera memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Itachi. Perlahan-lahan dimasukkannya ujung penis yang sudah memerah kedalam lubang rektum.

"Ahhh... ssshhh... Sasuke~~~" Itachi melesakkan kepalanya kebantal, mulutnya terbuka. Benda yang lebih panjang dari vibrator tadi.

"Sial! Masih sempit... ahh, pantas Madara sangat menyukaimu..."

Itachi tidak mendengar komentar Sasuke, ia terlalu sibuk menikmati penetrasi yang sedang dilakukan adiknya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa panas. Seakan ada sengatan listrik setiap penis Sasuke menggesek dinding rektumnya.

'_Shit_! Aku tidak tahan!'

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

Jeritan Itachi membahana memenuhi kamar Sasuke. Cairan bening mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya sempat menegang namun perlahan mulai kembali rileks.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar-masuk. Sesekali ia memperlambatnya demi merasakan sensasi saat penisnya bergesekan dengan mulut rektum.

"Aahh... tubuhmu benar-benar nikmat Itachi... ah.. ah"

"Sa.. suke~ uh.. hah.. lebih cepat.. akh!"

Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangan Itachi dilehernya. Dengan penis yang masih menancap ditubuh Itachi, Sasuke turun perlahan dari ranjang, ia berdiri sambil membawa tubuh Itachi dalam gendongannya. Kedua tangannya yang berada dibokong Itachi digunakannya untuk menaik-turunkan tubuh sang kakak.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi melakukan seks sambil berdiri, jadi ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut panjang itu memeluk tubuh atletis Sasuke kuat-kuat.

Suara becek akibat precum milik Sasuke yang mengalir dari sela-sela rektum Itachi membuat suasana kamar itu terasa semakin erotis. Erangan dan jerit kenikmatan saling bersahutan meramaikan malam yang semakin beranjak larut.

Sasuke seakan tak mengenal lelah, dia terus menggenjot tubuh Itachi dengan penisnya. Ini adalah hal yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun, karena itu sekarang ia akan memuaskan seluruh hasratnya pada Itachi.

"Akh.. ngghh.. nghh.. hah.. Sasuke..."

Sekali lagi kedua bibir kakak-adik itu saling melumat. Masing-masing hanya ingin memenuhi kekosongan didalam hati mereka. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi esok, yang jelas malam ini adalah malam milik mereka berdua.

Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuh sang kakak diatas ranjang, sedang ia sendiri masih berdiri ditepi ranjang. Masing-masing tangannya memegang pergelangan kaki Itachi yang diangkat lebar keatas. Ia masih terus menggagahi sang kakak yang sudah terlihat lemah. Dan tiba-tiba, tubuh Itachi mengejang...

"Akh! Sasuke! Aku –AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

Cairan putih kental menyembur deras dari lubang kecil diujung kejantanan Itachi, bahkan sebagian juga mengenai wajah Sasuke. Itachi masih mengerang pelan ketika Sasuke mmemaju-mundurkan kejantanannya semakin keras kedalam tubuh Itachi. Ia bisa melihat peluh yang menetes membasahi wajah dan tubuh Sasuke yang atletis.

"_Fuck! I want to cum too!_ Ahh..."

Sasuke melepaskan kedua kaki Itachi, ia berganti memeluk tubuh sang kakak yang terasa licin karena keringat. Sasuke menancapkan gigi-giginya dileher Itachi seraya menandai 'milik'nya.

"Aaghhhh.. Sasu –uuh~ ough... ah.. ahhh"

Kedua bola mata Itachi membalik kebelakang, penisnya kembali ereksi. Namun karena tertahan dengan perut Sasuke yang menindihnya membuat penis itu tak mampu menahan gejolak orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dinding rektumnya kembang-kempis seakan ingin meremas penis Sasuke yang berada didalamnya.

"Sasu... Sasuke.. ahh.. aku mau.. ougghhh.. lagi –Sasu"

"_Yeah_, me too... ah.. hahhh... _I'll fill you with my cum_, Itachi... ah.."

Sasuke membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam kedalam tubuh Itachi.

Cairan panas bisa dirasakan Itachi sedang menyembur memenuhi isi tubuhnya, dinding-dinding rektumnya meremas penis Sasuke semakin kuat. Sasuke melenguh panjang...

Itachi tersenyum puas seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipunggung Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, ia tertidur. Ini adalah seks terhebat yang Itachi rasakan setelah pesta seks bersama Madara dan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang wajah sang kakak yang kini tengah terlelap diatas dadanya. Selembar selimut tebal menutupi tubuh kedua kakak beradik itu. Sesekali Sasuke memberikan ciuman lembut diwajah Itachi. Tangannyapun masih terus meraba menyusuri tubuh ramping nan sintal milik Itachi, seakan syaraf-syaraf tangannya tak puas merasakan kulit mulus sang kakak.

"Mulai hari ini kau hanya milikku 'kak..._ Love you brother_.."

~OWARI~

*Kritik, saran, flame akan selalu diterima.


End file.
